Take your chances when you get them
by royalwatcher
Summary: A short story about Gordon and Jill's romance set at the beginning of series 3


She slipped out from under the covers, careful not to waken him, she knew he could afford another half hour before he too would have to rise, shower and leave. When she returned from her shower he was still sleeping peacefully, he had had quite an energetic night, making love to her 3 times, she often teased him about the 10years in age difference, but truthfully she had no problem with it as he more than made up for the years in energy. She sat in her bathrobe by her dressing table applying her make up, after a couple of moments she felt his eyes on her, she looked across to see him gazing at her with love and pride, knowing that he was the one lucky enough to have her in his world even if no one else could know. Afterall his wife was still in a coma and while she had no hope of recovery their relationship had to remain a secret. This week they were managing to spend each night together as his two children were on a school tour to France, they both knew they had to make the most of any opportunity that presented itself.

'Good morning' she said playfully,' has the old man finally woken up?,I hope I didn't wear you out last night, I mean it is only Wednesday morning' she teased. He smiled the famous Ormerod smile and held out his hand to her, at first she ignored it smiling to herself, so again he motioned to her to come over, he said' come here Dr Weatherhill this old man has something for you' She looked at her watch and said ' well now Dr Ormerod you don't have time for any of this you know' but he reached out and took her hand, she moved over and sat by his side, she bent down and kissed his lips, gently at first but the kiss deepened despite themselves, Gordon opened the sash on her robe and as she stood up she slid it off her shoulders allowing the silky robe fall to the ground. Gordon pulled back the sheet ,Jill knelt on the bed beside him and threw her left leg over him, he laid his hands on her slender hips guiding her pelvis down . She leaned down and kissed him their mouths moving in unison as their tongues searched hungrily for satisfaction. Slowly she sat up placing her hands on his chest, playing with his chest hair , Jill began to move gently but increasing intensity as their love making progressed, suddenly their love making exploded Jill cried out ' Oh God Gordon' while Gordon called her name with throaty breathless relief. Jill collapsed on his chest, there she remained for several minutes as both lovers bathed in the afterglow of their passion.

At last Gordon said' this old man has to shower and get home before work, want to scrub my back for me' Jill smiled but reckoned that while she now needed to shower again she would let him shower first as scrubbing his back was going to delay both even longer as it seemed neither could resist the other, she smiled at him and said ' maybe later, now go or you will have a lot of explaining to do to Matron'. Once showered he set off home to change before heading to the Royal.

Gordon and Jill story around the beginning of series 3

When Jill arrived in work Gordon was already in reception, 'Good morning Dr Weatherhill' he said,'Good morning Dr Ormerod' she replied, each collected their lists, correspondence and post as they headed to their respective offices. Later that morning they met at coffee in the staff area, David asked Gordon if he had seen the gazette as there was story about a new pub that was opening in town, 'did you go to the opening last night' he asked 'No ' said Gordon ' I had an early night last night, I was in bed by 8.30' he said truthfully, but not mentioning that it was not his own bed he had been in. Jill smiled to herself being the only one who did actually know. 'Oh ' said David, ' I called over about nine and I saw no sign of your car so I didn't bother knocking' he continued ' Right ' said Gordon ' parking isn't always available outside the house ' he continued honestly but I was in bed at 8.30 I had to park elsewhere'. Gordon picked up his cup and headed for his office, winking at Jill as he left making sure no one else saw .

By the time it was time to go home Jill was looking forward to holding him again, but she knew it would be late as he had been called out to an accident. It was indeed late before he arrived in a taxi making sure to park his car in his driveway to prevent anymore suspicion. He rang her bell, Jill opened the door and kissed him gently, they ate the supper she had prepared for them both and then relaxed on the sofa. Jill lay into his chest as he enveloped her in his arms, Jill was on call tonight so they decided to chat downstairs for a while and then have a celibate night in each other's arms, both needing the sleep as these doctors worked long hard hours in terrible conditions at times, but both were content to lie together and enjoy the silence, a contentment that showed their relationship was true love not just a lustful passion as it sometimes appeared. There were no calls that night so when the alarm went off in the morning, they cuddled for while before showering and getting ready for work. Gordon said ' Jill I wish this was our life, living together, sharing a home, family and life together, but I can't give you any of that can I ?' Jill smiled 'Gordon we agreed that we can't change things we just live for today and enjoy what we have' Gordon noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, this made him feel terrible knowing that she deserved so much more as always during these conversations they looked deep into each other's loving eyes and said in unison ' One day, who knows '

Thursday night Gordon was on call so Jill spent the night at his house, packing a few bits and pieces before Gordon collected her from her flat allowing her leave her car for all to see outside . Gordon was a good cook due to the life he had lead with Caroline, she was never at home and if she was she was never in fit state to cook or look after the children as result Gordon could cook and had a very close relationship with his two children. They ate their supper in front of the Tv. Before Gordon took Jill by the hand and lead her to the bedroom, Jill stalled as she went into his room, momentarily thinking about Caroline, Gordon seemed to read her mind ' we didn't share a bed or room for many years he whispered, we never slept together in this room' he assured her. The moment seemed to have passed but that smile would coax a worm out of an apple so the mood returned, soon they were joined together in love as the lovers satisfied each other's aching need and with a loud groan of passion Gordon called her name almost breaking into tears with the depth of passion and surge of emotion released by their love making. Jill did allow a tear as again she screeched his name as endorphins swamped her. Jill Weatherhill the strong woman who never allowed herself show weakness to anyone except this man who lay on top of her now, she could be vulnerable in his presence he could reach her inner core, and while she too wished things could be different she knew that Gordon was the love of her life and whatever it took to be with him she would do and put up with. Gordon shifted his position to lie beside her and gaze lovingly into her eyes, they chatted and cuddled for a while before drifting off into contented sleep, Gordon woke after a couple of hours to feel the bed empty beside him, Jill returned from the toilet and smiled at her lover , Gordon moved his arm over her waist and caressed her breast as she turned to him their lips locked and they kissed passionately , Gordon crawled on top of her just as the phone rang, his head slumped down on her chest. ' great timing ' he said as he reached out and answered the phone. It was almost six when he returned to the house having attended a very ill child who had to be admitted to the hospital. Gordon looked at Jill sleeping in his bed he wished it was their bed but instead of dwelling on what could not be he was thankful for what he had. He knew the alarm was set for 6.30 and so he wondered should he bother crawling back into bed and risk waking Jill or should he just let her sleep. Then the thought of 30 minutes with Jill beside him seemed more than he could resist, he took off his clothes and slid under the covers, propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned towards her, planted a tender kiss on her hair just above her ear and then he whispered 'now where were we' Jill rolled over and smiled as they shared a passionate embrace and kiss before Gordon climbed on top and showed her how much he loved her as he satisfied every emotion in her body while he then collapsed in exhilarating exhaustion, he held her in his arms for a few minutes and then he got up and ran a bath for Jill as he knew she loved a bath but only had a shower in the flat. Gordon showered in the ensuite and went down to prepare her breakfast. ' I could get used to this Dr Ormerod' she sighed as she entered the kitchen and saw an omelette waiting with coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. Gordon muttered 'I wish' both knew what he meant. During breakfast they discussed the emergency that had taken him away from her during the night. Jill smiled at Gordon when he apologised for leaving her for so long during the night, then she said 'do you remember what you said when the phone rang? Well it's true' Gordon gave her a puzzled look, ' you said great timing and you know you have great timing' Gordon blushed a little as he brushed a kiss on her cheek. Jill washed the dishes while Gordon dried, his arms slipped around her waist as he finished drying the dishes. 'Only one more night my darling and then back to whenever we can I suppose' he whispered then he continued ' neither of us is on call tonight and we have late surgery tomorrow afternoon so why don't we go to Leeds for the night, I can't think of anything nicer than dinner, dancing and then taking the stairs to our room and making love to the most beautiful woman in the world' Jill smiled at him, 'we could even book in as Mr and Mrs ' Jill thought this would be lovely too and so they decided that that would be their plan for the night. Gordon could not hide his delight. All morning when they met in the corridor he could not but smile that smile at her and even though she tried she could but smile back. Gordon booked a room in the best Hotel in Leeds under the name Mr and Mrs Gordon . Tonight would be wonderful, tomorrow would bring them back to reality


End file.
